The Pure White Dress Is Stained by the Girl's Dream and Blood...
Synopsis Part 1 Misaki, who is investigating a string of murders, ends up at the birthday party of her high school classmate, Alice, who is the daughter of the boss of the Hong Kong mafia, Chen Long Tang. The party is actually a cover for an emergency board meeting related to the deaths, and Hei is also in attendance, posing as a waiter. With the Contractor Wei Zhijun on her side, Alice eliminates the mafia, but Misaki is also on her list. Part 2 Hei and Misaki escape from Alice, but Hei goes his own way after reuniting Misaki with Saitou and goes after the crystal in the stone flower garden. He runs into Wei, loses the crystal and is apparently killed. Wei then meets up with Alice, but decides to eliminate her first before going after Misaki and Saitou. Hei shows up again, kicking Wei and electrocuting him. Wei astonished that Hei is alive, marvels at Hei's abilities, before he passes out. Later when the bodies are being searched, they discover that Wei's body is not among them. Details In a dark tunnel, Misaki meets with a man named Richard Lau who has information about a Contractor. Richard wants her to guarantee his safety, but Misaki is only willing to do that depending on what he says. When she realizes that he knows about VI-952, she grants him the protection, though she still wants the information first. Richard is about to tell her the name of the Contractor, but she interrupts him to point out that there’s blood on his back. In a panic, Richard tries to take off his jacket, but the blood stain is on the back of his shirt too. Someone nearby snaps their fingers, and Richard’s back suddenly explodes, killing him. The police soon arrive, and Misaki’s fellow detectives think that it was a type of matter transfer ability that killed Richard, and they know that he was Wang Shao Tang’s right-hand man. Misaki’s father, superintendent supervisor Naoya Kirihara, then arrives to survey the scene and speak to his daughter about how this is the ninth death. It seems that all the victims have been members of the Hong Kong mafia and Naoya suspects internal struggles within that organization. Father and daughter have both figured out that these murders have all been carried out by one Contractor whose Messier Code is VI-952. Naoya then notes that working hours are over and suggests that they go out for dinner, despite Misaki’s protests that the case isn’t closed yet. Because he orders her to go, she agrees, but stipulates that she gets to choose the place. She ends up taking him to a hotel’s Chinese restaurant that is owned by Wang Shao Tang, the boss of the Qinglongtan, though she claims to simply want to eat there. When Misaki questions her father about what he wanted to talk about, Naoya explains that Misaki is being promoted to senior superintendent, and he envisions his daughter some day becoming the first female superintendent supervisor. Recalling that Misaki joined the police in order to help the weak, Naoya suggests that she can save a lot of people from a higher position. Fortunately, there’s still some time until the announcement, so he asks her to prepare herself for it. After dinner and after seeing her father off, Misaki runs into her old friend Alice in front of the hotel. Alice thinks that Misaki is here for her birthday party and is disappointed when she realizes that Misaki didn’t know about it. She then introduces her bodyguard Wei and invites Misaki inside, promising to show her a place that the police aren’t allowed in. After stepping out of an elevator on one of the top floors, Misaki notices all the cameras, but there are none inside the penthouse that Alice and her father live in. When they’re alone, Alice teases Misaki about liking greasy food and getting fat, though Misaki feels that it’ll be okay because she moves around a lot. The two break the ice by laughing about this, and Alice eventually forces Misaki to put on a qipao as punishment for forgetting about her birthday. She also takes off Misaki’s glasses and wants her go downstairs to the party like this. Looking in the mirror as she holds Misaki, Alice comments on how strange it is for the daughter of Wang Shao Tang to be together with a police detective. Many years ago, when they were in high school, Misaki had one day taken away Alice’s pack of cigarettes. Misaki wanted Alice to quit smoking, and when Alice said that it had nothing to do with her, Misaki insisted that it did because they’re classmates. In trying to get back her cigarettes, Alice played the “do you know who I am” card, but Misaki declared that Alice’s father had nothing to do with this and asserted that smoking would make her weak. Alice didn’t care about that and feels that the type of person she is has nothing to do with Misaki. However, Misaki continues to insist that it does, mainly because Alice sits beside her in class and smells horrible from the cigarettes. This had caught Alice off guard, and as she’s leaving school, she is embarrassed to see Misaki waving goodbye to her. Still, after she gets into her car, she fondly remarks that Misaki is odd. At the party, Alice introduces Misaki to her father who comments on how much the qipao suits Misaki. Although Wang Shao Tang acts very pleasant towards Misaki, he privately questions why Alice brought Misaki here. After Alice declares that Misaki is an important friend, her father then acts displeased with how the Japanese Misaki is wearing a qipao whereas Alice is wearing a western dress. As Wang Shao Tang leaves the room, Misaki struggles to survey what’s going on around her because she lacks her glasses. To her surprise, she finds her subordinate Saitou working undercover here as a waiter, and he gets her embarrassed by commenting on her provocative dress. Since he’s on the job, Saitou explains that although this may look like a birthday party on the outside, it’s actually an urgent meeting of the mafia leaders. Their conversation is soon interrupted by an incredibly loud stomach growling - Hei’s. It seems that he’s also working as a waiter, though this noise causes him to get sent to wash dishes instead. Saitou laughs at this, but their supervisor catches him and accuses him of flirting with Misaki, so Saitou gets sent to wash dishes too. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone, all the security cameras are now inactive, and the building’s security room is littered with the dead bodies of guards. As they wash dishes together, Saitou learns that Hei accidentally approached the elevator upstairs to the top floor that only the owner and his daughter are allowed on. Hei notes that Saitou seems to know the details of the place and their conversation then turns to Misaki. When Hei says that she’s pretty, Saitou explains that her looks are deceiving and that she’s actually quite scary. Back at the party, the leaders get called in to the meeting with Wei. Alice doesn’t let Misaki approach the meeting room, though she does offer information to compensate: VI-952’s true identity. She leads Misaki upstairs to the top floor where there is a large greenhouse, inside of which is a room of stone flowers. As Alice reveals that they’re not artificial and are from the Gate, she shows Misaki some bees that are flying around the flowers. These bees produce a special substance, and Alice proceeds to stab herself with one. She claims that it causes her pain and sadness to disappear, and she tries to force Misaki to use it too, but Misaki manages to dodge out of the way in time. However, this movement causes her to fall, and she finds herself on the ground next to the dead body of Wang Shao Tang. Downstairs, Wei starts laughing in the meeting with the other leaders. After declaring that Wang Shao Tang won’t be coming and that their organization will be entering a new age, Wei pulls out a knife and slits his own wrist. The blood spurts all over the nearest man, and Wei proceeds to explode the spots where the blood landed. Back on the top floor, Alice reveals that Wei is VI-952. She then points a gun at Misaki and says goodbye, but at that moment, the lights suddenly all go out, and Misaki uses the opportunity to hide herself. To her surprise, she finds Hei hiding in the same spot. When they were all going to school together, Misaki, Alice, and Kanami had been out one day eating fast food when Alice had commented on Misaki’s love of greasy food. Misaki claimed she wasn’t getting fat because she was getting exercise every day, and her attention had then turned to Kanami filling out a form about her future plans. Kanami revealed to Alice that Misaki already had everything planned out, from going to the University of Tokyo to joining the police force. The reason for this, as Misaki explained, was that there were a lot of people in this world trying to satisfy their own desires and a lot of people crying in the shadows. Misaki could not permit this, which Kanami took to mean that she wanted to be an ally of the weak. Alice meanwhile had stayed silent through most of the conversation. Back in the present, Misaki is hiding from the gun-toting Alice and finds out that Hei supposedly came up here to bring Wang Shao Tang a drink. As she fires in their direction, Alice reveals that Wei is helping her with all this and that he is someone who understands her. Right after she tells Misaki to die so that she can be set free, Alice fires off the last of the five bullets in her revolver, so Misaki uses the chance to pull Hei to safety in the elevator. On the ride down, Misaki reveals to a surprised Hei that she’s a police officer. Their goal now is to get out of this building, but once they reach the floor with the other guests, they find that everyone is being blocked from leaving. Hei tries to suggest the emergency stairwell, but Misaki is sure that it’s already been blocked too. It seems that Alice has given the order that no one is to be allowed to leave, and she also contacts Wei after he’s finished off all the other leaders. With nowhere else to go, Misaki and Hei head to the restroom to plan out their next move. Misaki would like a cell phone, but Hei doesn’t carry one because of the rules of this waiter job. When the power and lights suddenly go out, Hei reassures Misaki that this hotel has its own power generator, and the lights do indeed come back on. However, Misaki realizes that the power lines were cut most likely to prevent Doll powers from looking into the building. As she then starts to wonder why Alice is trying to kill her, Hei manages to get Misaki angry by pitying her for being betrayed. After apologizing, he comments on how getting betrayed by a friend is painful, causing Misaki to see his forlorn face for a second. The two eventually laugh about it and then laugh again when Hei formally introduces himself and Misaki realizes that this is the first time she’s ever gone through introductions in the restroom. At this time, Kanami is questioning the police as to why Misaki is at the hotel where VI-952 is. Misaki’s fellow officers suspect that something has happened, but without a complaint and a warrant, they can’t go in. Back inside the hotel, Alice is asking Wei to capture Misaki because otherwise she can’t be free. Wei doesn’t think it’ll be a problem since Misaki is alone, though Alice reveals that Misaki is actually with a guy. Hei meanwhile brings Saitou to the bathroom stall where Misaki is waiting, and the three decide to hide Misaki in a food cart while Saitou and Hei use their waiter jobs as cover to move through the hotel. Saitou’s plan is to escape through the underground laundry area, though Hei soon disappears when Saitou isn’t looking. Wearing his black coat and white mask, Hei heads back to the top of the building to the greenhouse with the stone flowers. When he pulls out the single tall flower in the middle, all of the flowers suddenly turn dust, leaving behind only a single crystal shard. However, Wei then appears behind him and wants that shard back. Once he explains that the price of his contract is his own bleeding, Wei starts the fight by throwing blood in Hei’s direction. Although Hei tries to get out of the way, some of it still hits him in the arm and causes him to drop the shard. Wei then slits his wrist again and starts machine-gunning his blood at Hei. It is with his power that he is able to break the steel beam that Hei jumps onto, causing Hei to fall onto the greenhouse below. When Hei then runs outside along the edge of the rooftop, Wei chases him and uses his blood to blow up one of Hei’s blades. In one circular movement, Hei almost cuts Wei’s throat with his other blade, but Wei manages to dodge it. Wei then reveals that he had heard about Hei - the Contractor who manipulates the flow of electricity: BK-201. Unfortunately, Wei had managed to get blood on Hei’s mask in their last exchange of attacks, and he now snaps his fingers, causing Hei to fall off the building. Back downstairs, Saitou and Misaki get lured into a room where Alice is waiting, though Misaki manages to get out of the food cart right as Alice shoots it. When Misaki questions what she’s doing, Alice explains that today is the day that she loses everything holding her down. What the Qinglongtan prized the most was blood ties, and Alice had been Wang Shao Tang’s strongest blood successor. She had been forced to take the burden of the Qinglongtan organization, and this hadn’t changed when the gate appeared and the rest of the world fell into confusion. However, Wang Shao Tang is dead now and the organization is gone thanks to Wei, who at this point enters the room with the crystal shard. Alice asks Wei to set her free, implying that he should kill Misaki, but Wei instead places a bloody handprint on Alice’s dress and uses his power on her instead. Wei feels that Alice didn’t want to become free and instead just wanted to depend on someone. That someone was sometimes Misaki and sometimes him. Thus, Wei thinks that Alice didn’t want to be liberated from her father and had wanted to be bound. As Alice dies with tears streaming down her face, Misaki rushes to her side. Not quite done yet, Wei declares that Misaki is guilty too because of how she had led to Alice’s first experience of being liberated from depending on her father back. This occurred back when Misaki took away Alice’s cigarettes and said it had nothing to do with her father. Alice had started to depend on Misaki instead, but Misaki joined the police force, so Alice became a person incompatible with this world. Wei then throws some blood toward Misaki to finish her off, but fortunately Saitou tackles her to safety before the blood can hit her. Saitou himself gets blood on his back, and things are looking bad for him when suddenly a window explodes and Hei bursts into the room. Hei quickly uses his power combined with all the blood on the floor to electrocute Wei from a distance. In his final dying breaths, Wei realizes that Hei survived earlier because he had used his own blood on the mask, meaning that Wei wasn’t responsible for knocking him off the building. Seeing Hei about to leave with the shard, Misaki tries to stop Hei by grabbing Alice’s gun, but he ignores her and jumps out the window. In the aftermath, Huang explains that Wei had wanted to gain control of the Qinglongtan organization by killing its leaders, including Alice. The strange thing about all this is that Wei’s body disappeared from the morgue, and Mao notes that a star didn’t fall that night. Hei, however, considers the mission complete. Misaki is meanwhile wondering to Kanami about she would have been able to save Alice if she hadn’t joined the police force. Kanami feels that there isn’t anyone who can understand people’s minds and the future, but she asks if Misaki can even imagine herself not as a policewoman. She then surprises Misaki by pulling out and smoking a cigarette, explaining that despite her appearance, she’s a weak woman who has to depend on something. She feels that there are a lot of people depending on Misaki, but she also thinks that it’s Misaki’s bad habit to burden herself with everything. Misaki seems to understand, though she still asks Kanami not to smoke around her because it stinks up her clothes. Afterwards, she returns to headquarters and tells her father that she’s turning down her promotion. Because of the events with Alice, Misaki had realized her own inadequacies, and she doesn’t feel that she should move up yet. She had not been able to save the one person that only she could have saved. In the car later, even though he doesn’t hear her clearly, Misaki tells Saitou that she’ll be depending on him from now on. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode 9 Episode 10 Gallery Story 5 title.png Story 5 quote.png S1E9 Misaki and Naoya Kirihara.png Wei Zhijun Before His Battle With Hei.PNG S1E9 Alice Wang and Misaki Kirihara.png S1E10 Alice‘s past.PNG S1E10 Alice Wang injects insect venom.jpg S1E10 Qing Long Tang dead.jpg S1E10 Wei Zhijun and Hei fight.jpg Qing Long Tang.png S1E9 Richard Lau.jpg S1E9 Naoya Kirihara.jpg Alice Wang.PNG S1E10 Alice‘s corpse.PNG Navigation